Megumi Aino
Megumi Aino (愛乃めぐみ'' Aino Megumi'') is one of the main characters and is lead Cure in the Pretty Cure season, HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー, Kyua Raburī); and she is voiced by Megumi Nakajima. History Personality Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive no matter what happens, and can overcome almost anything. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be clumsy at times. Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has deep pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow, purple and hot pink puffy vest with white trims and pockets, a light pink 3/4 sleeved sweater underneath, a dark blue skirt with a bow on the hem and a hot pink layer underneath that has a dark blue trim. Black thigh length stocking with a hot pink trim and hot pink and white sneakers. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, her hair changes into twin tails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg with "Precure" written in colorful letters down the leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her Cherry Flamenco form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. Cure Lovely Transformations *Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! - Her transformation phrase that helps her transform into Cure Lovely. Attacks *Pinky Love Shoot - Her main attack that she uses to purify the Saiark. *Twin Miracle Power Shoot - An attack she performs with Cure Princess. *Lovely Punch *Lovely Rising Sword *Lovely Heart Restruction *Lovely Explosion Bomb *Lovely Beam *Lovely Shield Other forms Cherry Flamenco *Passion Dynamite - Her main attack she uses in Cherry Flamenco form to purify the Choiark. Lollipop Hip Hop *Pop'n'Sonic Attack - Her main attack she uses in her Lollipop Hip Hop form to purify the Choiark. Relationships Family Friends Items *PreChanMirror Her transformation item. *LovePreBrace The weapon she uses to perform her attacks. Songs Merchandise Trivia * Megumi shares her surname with Minako Aino from the Sailor Moon series. ** Both magical girls have hearts as their symbol and have the power of love. * Despite being the lead Cure of her respective Pretty Cure team, she is the last member to receive her powers, as well as being the only Happiness Charge Cure to gain her powers on screen. Gallery Profiles Cure_Lovely.png|Cure Lovely Profile Costume03.png|Megumi Aino Casual Outfit Profile Costume02.png|Megumi Aino School Uniform Profile Chara_left.png|Cure Lovely's Cherry Flamenco and Lollipop Hip Hop form changes Cherry_Flamenco.png|Cherry Flamenco Profile Lollipop_Hip_Hop.png|Lollipop Hip Hop Profile Previews Ainomegumi.jpg|Megumi Aino Concept Art 640674bd80977de88c22280a0860ad7d.jpg|Cure Lovely in her Transformation HCPC1.jpg|Cure Lovely, Princess and Honey Card HappinessCharge_Precure!.jpg|Form Change Card Curelovely13.jpg 71zIKNPoEjL._AA1087_.jpg Tumblr_n6nggscR1T1syyghko1_1280.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Characters Category:HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Category:HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Civilian identites Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Cures